


Of Wayward Brothers & Devils

by LadyStar10



Category: Devil May Cry, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Season/Series 14, minor crossover pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyStar10/pseuds/LadyStar10
Summary: When Sam & Dean's mother decides to take a trip with Jack & Claire joining her to Red Grave City to visit her twin sister. She didn't expect to find ruins of a partially burned & decaying mansion or a gravestone containing her sister's name. Mary also didn't expect her sons to show up, teaming up with the cousins they never properly met to hunt down demons from Mary & Eva's past.
Relationships: Eva & Sparda (Devil May Cry), John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Patty Lowell/Jack Kline
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Of Wayward Brothers & Devils

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I do not own Supernatural or Devil May Cry. Supernatural is created by Eric Kripke & Robert Singer and is owned by Warner Brothers. Devil May Cry is created by Hideki Kamiya and is owned by Capcom. They belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

_On December 5 th, 1954 a couple living a seemingly quiet life in the town of Lawrence welcomed two girls into the world. Of course, to the parents, the pregnancy was not one that was planned. But then again, most babies are not always planned. Fortunately, the two girls were a welcomed blessing in the household. The oldest girl was named Mary while her sister was named Evelyn or ‘Eva’ for short, both named after their grandmothers from either side of the family. The two girls were special, not because they were in fact twins. But, because of their existence in the ever-changing world. Anyone who would see these girls growing up would think they and their family were living normal lives. Many would-be wrong, for their lives, were far from normal. For you see, Mary and Evelyn’s parents were not a normal couple you would meet for brunch on Sundays or neighborhood get-togethers. The girl’s parents, Deanna and Samuel Campbell had an unusual profession that was not known to many. That includes the life of a hunter. The term **‘hunter’** was not referring to the profession of hunting animals or games in the wilderness, but the term was loosely referred to as something else. For you see, Deanna and Samuel's occupation as a **‘hunter’** only involved encounters with the unexplained. The **‘Supernatural’** as many may call. For the girls, it was expected of them to be brought up into the profession in some form. Whether if it was through learning about setting traps, using various weapons, or the knowledge of spells. Being a hunter will always involve family, no matter how hard people will try to get out of the profession. Many readers of this book may think this story would be about them, but that will be far from the actual truth. Mainly, this story will be about the generation after them. For you see, these girl’s existence would be the catalyst for many events. If not for these girls existing, we would not know of the story of their sons and all the things they have done and have yet to do._

  * **Carver Edlund** ; __Of Wayward Brothers & Devils.__

* * *




**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was an interesting introduction by Chuck. This is the first time publishing on Ao3, it's also the first time I publish any stories since 2016/2017, it's been a really long time. I'm used to using fanfiction.net to publish my stories. Don't hate me If I make a mistake using Ao3, I'm still getting used to some things here. This story is on my Fanfiction.net account (LadyStar10) and my Wattpad account (LadyStar10.23). The idea for the fanfic came up when I and a friend were discussing the special edition release of Devil May Cry 5 and we started to compare the Sparda Twins with the Winchester Brothers. My friend made a slight joke saying "They might be related, who knows" then the lightbulb went off. I knew I had to start writing this fic. Now there is some challenge with this considering that the monsters, demons, and the depiction of hell/the underworld are different from both fandoms, but I will do my best to connect the dots. I have yet to finish the first chapter but be patient, I have yet to get stuff from my college class done. The chapters may be slow to post since I am busy with college work, but I am open to comments and suggestions from you guys, so you're welcome to leave your opinions, there is no judgment. Btw, if anyone is wondering when this story takes place. The story takes place during season 14 of Supernatural after Jack eliminates apocalypse! Michael and a few months after the events of Devil May Cry 5 (around the fall months, September/October to be exact).


End file.
